Lazos de Fuego
by Burbarapliz
Summary: ES una historia de amor de FinnXFlama en la cual se desenlaza sobre el origen del reino de fuego. P.Flame pasara por una serie de problemas y Finn ira a su rescate... ¿o no? los invito a que paseen y lean
1. Cap 1: Corazones

**Holaa No olviden que este Fanfic es Finn xFlama si no les g****usta no lea **

**Capitulo 1: Corazones**

Era una tarde como cualquiera en la tierra de Ooo , Finn y Jake peleaban con un troll que molestaba a los pequeños habitantes del dulce reino .

Finn:Toma malditoooo-dijo fin golpeando al gigantesco monstro en la cabeza mientras jake le daba una patada de esas que el toll jamás olvidaría.

Terminada la situación decidieron volver a la fortaleza del árbol ,todo iba bien fin tenia planeado visitar a Marceline por unos cover nuevos que tenia y quería estrenar pero necesitaba la buena opinión de su mejor amigo .Mientras jake iría a visitar a arcoíris pues las muy seguidas aventuras no le habían dejado tiempo para ver a su novia.

Jake: hey hermanito no iras a ver a la princesa flama, hace demasiado que no la visitas… si no me equivoco un mes?

Finn :si mas o menos, si debería ir pero tengo planes con marcy ,¿no quieres ir?-tentando a jake con la idea de salir un rato a despejarse

Jake: no visitare a arcoíris puede que no llegue a dormir cualquier cosa que pase me avisas- dijo el canino mientras se acercaba a la puerta para ir a casa de su amada.

Fin: ve tranquilo viejo saludos a arcoíris

Jake salió lo mas rápido posible mientras fin se duchaba para ir donde su buena amiga. Finn vestía sus jeans azules y una camisa blanca nueva que le había regalado la princesa junto con unas zapatillas negras. El viaje a casa de marceline fue normal aunque finn se cuestionaba el echo no ver a su novia la PF(princesa flama) era bastante temperamental y finn la había dejado bastante de lado por salvar a Ooo pero que podía hacer era un héroe y eso no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo amaba las aventuras y diversión mas junto a su hermano pero tenia que ser honesto con PF llevaban alrededor de un año y él la amaba demasiado , ella era demasiado buena y tierna a pesar de que no se podían tocar ni menos besar o el mundo estaría en peligro por su inestabilidad elemental .Finn llego a la puerta de marceline desde la puerta se escuchaba su bajo con una muy sonora melodía el humano toco el timbre y ella apareció sonriente .

Fin:MARCELINEEEE cuanto tiempooooo-dijo abrazándola cariñosamente-

Marceline: me alegro que vinieras y me ayudaras con mis covers- correspondiendo el abrazo a su amigo

Fin:no hay de que y bueno que esperamos a tocar se a dichoooo

Se escucharon muy buenas canciones finn opinando y mejorando las letras , riendo mientras marceli comía una manzanas succionando su color rojo y finn unas botanas ,el muchacho le contaba de sus ultimas aventuras con los troll ,parecían un tipo de sobrepoblación por que habían luchado con muchos el ultimo tiempo. Se entretuvieron horas pero demasiadas tantas que fin no creyó que ya eran las 2 de la madrugada

Finn: pero que tarde rayos se nos paso la hora marcy me tengo que ir BMO debe estar preocupado

Marcy: si pero te acompañó aprovechare de visitar a unos amigos

finn : esta bien –dijo mientras guardaba un par de cosas que había llevado.

La ida casa fue divertida platicaron un poco fin sobre que tenia abandonada a PF y marcy que su padre le había dado un par de problemas ase una semana pero nada fuera de lo común. También platicaron sobre si podrían estrenar las canciones en el dulce reino dando un gran concierto pero de nuevo venia a la mente PF, estaría molesta, tendría alguna explicación que darle por ni asomarse a verla ,la culpa lo comía estaría bien si mañana se tomaba el día para visitarla todo de pendía de princesa bubblegum y no le daba ninguna aventura.

Al llegar a casa finn encontró a BMO dormido en el sofá con una nota en las manos. El muchacho intento tomar la nota sin despertar a la consola pero el pequeño salto del susto.

BMO:finn mira la hora no me avisaste que te tardarías en llegar- estas palabras se pronunciaban entre dormitas y molestas

Finn: perdón se me paso la hora y ¿bueno esa nota?

BMO: me la dio PF ase un rato vino y me pidió que te la diera… toma per no se veía muy alegre

Finn tomo la nota y subió a recostarse, abrió a nota con cuidado ya que estaba algo quemada y no quería romperla

_Hola finn mañana tienes algo de tiempo necesitamos hablar te estaré esperando _

Las orillas estaban quemadas y el centro del papel tenia un agujero. Luego de leer la nota finn cerro los ojos, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño esa nota no parecía muy alegre, ¿ ella se encontraría bien? O estaba enfadada que podría suceder mañana si la iba a visitar estas interrogantes tenían muy asustado a finn.

Esa mañana todo era normal, jake llego alrededor de las 10 pm muy alegre y BMO dormía en el sofá.

Jake: hey hermanito que aras hoy?

Finn : iré donde Pf si llama PB di le que no estaré disponible por el día

Jake: bien hermanito aunque te noto raro ¿ te pasa algo ?

Finn: mmmm… anoche cuando llegue de casa de marcy encontré una nota de pf algo desalentadora que quería verme lo mas pronto posible

Jake : jejejeje picaron te extraña ¿cual es el problema?

Finn: estas seguro de eso jake e recibido otras notas pero esta era un tanto diferente no tenia ningún te quiero cuídate ni nada solo ven…

Jake: estas exagerando ya pues ve te debe estar esperando

Finn : ok viejo que estés bien nos vemos

Finn iba algo temeroso tenia ganas de verla pero no quería ser regañado, al acercarse cada vez mas pudo divisar la silueta de su enamora sentada fuera de su casa, era tan bella pensaba fin su candente cuerpo era hermoso su cabello hacia arriba y su rostro tan tierno pero esa vez algo en ella era diferente tenia una mirada perdida en el horizonte, desolada y deprimente, finn apuro el paso para llegar mas pronto

Finn: princesa Holaaaaaa –dijo el muy alegre – como estas

PF: hola finn¿ puedes sentarte ? por favor te tengo algo que decir

Finn: si claro, claro dime

PF: me voy …

Finn : ¿donde te vas?

PF: vuelvo al reino de fuego por temas de política, hay unos problemas que no se pueden resolver sin la presencia de toda la familia, si podemos decirlo así

Finn: pero realmente es necesario que vallas-fruncio el seño- tu padre te necesita ahora después de tenerte en esa lámpara por años te llama de la nada y te decides ir.

Ella lo miro molesta no tenia ganas de recordar que su padre la tuvo encerrada pero debía irse y finn definitivamente no entendería…

PF: no es eso entiéndelo es por política será po meses y no puedes visitarme

No podía visitarla por que fin no entendía absolutamente nada , si su familia tenia problemas que tenia que ver ella pero también sentía culpa el muchacho la había ignorado muchísimo y ella debía de sentir de cierta manera abandonada

Pf: así que debemos terminar…

Finn : no lo comprendo por que si será un tiempo te esperare-sufría por dentro el pecho se le apretaba tenia ganas de llorar pero las lagrimas no salían

Pf: lo siento finn …-se levanto y su casa se apagó ella no miro atrás tan solo siguió su camino mientras el humano yacía sentado sin comprender lo que había sucedido

Luego de unos minutos finn se levanto y volvió a la fortaleza , estaba deprimido quería solo recostarse sin dar explicaciones …

**Mientras en el reino de fuego…**

¿?:rey Flama la princesa ya esta aquí

Rey F : dile que pase- dijo algo recio

¿?: Cuanto tiempo jovencita veo que estas mas linda que de pequeña y dime tienes resulta la situación que platicamos

PF : si… - dijo mirando al piso

¿?: Pero fantástico, Rey flama me encanta cuando cumplen las deudas y por fin pagas la tuya bastante tardanza pero todo tiene un final

PF : y bien donde vamos …

¿?: Al desierto así que prepara tus cosas por que no volverás en un buen tiempo y claro si es que vuelves-rio malévolamente.

Fin

**Hola Este es mi primer fic si tienen aportes que hacerme se los agradezco de verdad y gracias por el leer el primer Cap. de esta historia perdonen mis faltas de ortografía. **

**Saludos que estén bien *-***


	2. Cap 2 : Gran concierto

** Cap2: Gran concierto**

Esa tarde finn volvió a su hogar, tenia la cabeza baja, solo quería recostarse había perdido a su amada por su imprudencia o tan solo ella tenia cosas que hacer que evitaban estar juntos. Abrió la puerta y se dirigía a su habitación pero jake lo intercepto.

Jake : pero chiquillo que cara traes ¿que te pasa?

Finn: viejo no quiero hablar de eso…-lo miro con lo ojos vidriosos y corrió a su cama

Jake : Oyeee espera hermano-lo siguió – pero ¿que te pasa?...

Finn: la princesa y yo rompimos

Jake :Oh que mal… lo siento

Finn: jake solo déjame descansar mañana hablamos…

El joven se recostó en su cama intentando no llorar pero la evasión de sus sentimientos no dieron gran resultado de un momento a otro estaba hundido en un mar de lagrimas, le dolía la cabeza, sentía que todo le daba grandes vueltas, pero luego de unas horas logro dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente jake preparaba unos huevos revueltos para su hermano y el, quería animarlo así que decidió invitar a marcy para que lo distrajera y entretuviera, quien mejor que vampira para llevar eso a cabo. Alrededor de las 11 am finn bajo a comedor, poseía unas ojeras tan grandes que asta sus mejillas se encontraban grises , el verlo así partió el corazón de canino , pues lo había escuchado sollozar la noche completa.

Jake : siéntate finn el desayuno esta listo- decía sonriendo muy tiernamente

Finn: gracias, pero no tengo nada de hambre – solo tomo un vaso de agua y comenzó a subir las escaleras entre eso suena a la puerta marcy la cual entro escandalosamente

Jake: pero que sucede marcy, que me asustaste-dijo el perro prácticamente pegado al techo

Marcy : el sol, el sol comenzó a dar cada vez mas fuerte y mi sombrero esta algo gastado tendré que comprara uno nuevo en fin, hola muchachos

Finn: hola marcy- decía casi sin vida mientras iba a mitad de camino para volver a dormir

Marcy: oye finn te tengo noticias esta noche tocaremos los covers en el dulce reino , convencí a PB de tocar, por lo tanto que te necesito.

Finn: hoy no marcy yo … - fue interrumpido por la vampira

Marcy: pero finn me prometiste…dijiste que estábamos en esto juntos – decía mientras su hermosa y radiante sonrisa se desvanecía por un puchero.

Finn: bueno, bueno esta bien es como habíamos quedado así que te ayudare y a todo esto como rayos convenciste a PB si no le gustan esas cosas…

Marcy : en realidad no lo se pero bien, nos permitió hacerlo así que a trabajar

Flash-back marcy

Marcy iba rumbo al dulce reino para ver a PB tenia un par de planes pero no podía concretarlos sin la autorización de la princesa

Marcy: PB por favoor puedes dejarnos hacer un concierto es por una noble causa

PB; NO MARCELINE , es importante mantener el orden del reino y ese tipo de cosas descolocan a los habitantes

Marcy: pero por fis es para ayudar a finn …

PB: Finn ¿ Por qué?

Marcy : mmm PF y el rompieron, esta muy deprimido jake me llamo histérico necesita hacer que se distraiga y por eso a esta idea el jamás se negara a no ayudarme

PB: mmm así que rompieron, por lo menos dejare de preocuparme por el peligro del mundo

Marcy: pero como tan poco corazón el muchacho esta triste y tu te alegas por que rompieron…espera ¿te gusta finn ?

PB:NOOO marcy , es que me preocupaba si se besaban emm… el mundo podría acabar y luego esto que- comenzó hablar incoherencias

Marcy : responde mi pregunta PB

PB: bueno ya sabrás que hace mucho le guste a finn pero yo jamás lo mire mas de una hermandad pero ase unos meses cuando comenzó a salir con PF sentí celos yo… no se como explicarlo pero creo que gusta, marcy

Marcy : pero no puedo creer que me estas diciendo fin no te interesaba y ahora te desases por el encuentro que perdiste tu oportunidad con el muchacho

PB: aun guardo las esperanzas si el sintió amor por mi por que no lo sentiría otra vez , pero volviendo al punto te dejare hacer el concierto solo por ayudar a finn . Le daré aviso a mentita para que prepare los folletos y avise a los habitantes , te parece que sea a las 10 pm?

Marcy :sii estupendo PB te adoro gracias iré donde los muchachos para que comencemos a alistar todo.

Termino del flash back

Marcy se quedo todo el día en la fortaleza del árbol practicando sus canciones. Finn tocaría la guitarra sabia bastante poco pero lo suficiente como para tocar un par de canciones y ser parte del espectáculo. Jake fue al dulce reino a ayudara a PB con la instalación del escenario y las pruebas de sonido. Todo iba bien ya habían extendido la volantes a todos los lugares de la tierra de Ooo y los habitantes estaban enterados tan solo había que esperaba al anochecer.

Mientras tanto en el desierto

¿?: oye camina mas rápido flamita que debemos llegar a ese punto donde esta aquel campamento , descansaremos unas horas y seguiremos nuestro rumbo…

PF: esta bien- tenia la mirada perdida se sentía abatida necesitaba a finn… su amado, las muñecas le dolían por el conjuro puesto por el desconocido para que no se escapara, movía las muñecas el dolor se intensificaba solo quería quitarse ese maldito conjuro y volver con finn.

¿?: bien ya estamos aquí te sacare el hechizo un momento para que descanses bien- pronuncio una palabras raras

PF: gracias- estiro los brazos y en dos segundo una bola de fuego cruzaba el desierto a toda velocidad.

¿?:. pero demonios como fui tan… deberé ir a buscar a la maldita-se fue lo mas rápido que podía después de todo iba a pie.

Devuelta al dulce reino

Eran alrededor de las 9:30 pm estaba oscuro, las cosas estaban listas el escenario instalado la iluminación, los instrumentos afinados al máximo y la gente comenzaba a llegar rápidamente para asegurarse buenos lugares . Finn no había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para pensar lo que había sucedido ni menos prestarle atención a sus sentimientos el muchacho estaba tan ocupado acarreando cosas y practicando que solo quería que terminase pronto la noche para poder dormir ,quizás asta una semana completa.

Marcy : Finn el publico esta aquí listo PB me mando a decir que ya esba repleto y que comenzáramos lo antes posible

Finn: ok

Marcy : por favor finn disfruta esta oportunidad quien sabe cuanto tiempo pasara para que podamos hacer esto otra vez y la loca de PB nos deje sin hacer otro Show ¿décadas?

Finn: tienes razón entonces marcy ya es hora de salir al escenario – sonrió animándose lo mas que podía

Salieron al escenario fin comenzó a tocar la guitarra mientras marcy cantaba. Luego la vampiresa tomo su hacha bajo y toco un solo formidable, el publico estaba extasiado con espectáculo.

POV flama

Estoy agotaba , donde esta finn y jake , por que no están en casa, un folleto **_¨Gran concierto no faltes Finn y marcy dulce reino no te lo puedes perder_**¨ ,están en el dulce reino me apurare a llegar antes de que acabe.

Fin pov flama

Jake y PB se encontraban en el publico en primera fila cantando y gritando junto a los habitantes de Ooo , pero en la parte mas lejana al escenario se veía una muchacha anaranjada agitadap ero sonriente ,PF había alcanzado a llegar al espectáculo de su amado, pero nadie se esperaba lo que sucedería después ni menos la fogosa mujer

Marcy : le quiero pedir a PB que suba al escenario par agradecerle su autorización de dar este ! fantástico espectáculo ¡

PB ,PB, PB,PB,PB,PB,PB,PB,PB – gritaba la gente

Finn: gracias PB por hacer lo posible para que esto resultara tan bien -

PB: jejeje gracias finn- se sonrojo

Marcy : quieres decir algo …

PB : si gracias a todos por asistir sin ustedes esto no hubiese sido posible gracias y gracias a finn por ser el magnifico héroe de Ooo- la princesa de acerco a finn pero a su rostro invadiendo su espacio , fin no analizo la situación y cuando lo entendió ya era tarde PB estaba besándolo enfrente de todo el publico y mas de PF. Marcy se dio cuenta de la presencia de PF y voló sobre ella y la tomo del hombro llevándosela al bosque temiendo que explotara e hiriera a alguien, pero resulto todo lo contrario la princesa cayo sobre sus rodillas sin pronunciar nada, marcy se quejaba se había quemado la mano al tomarla , pero no podía no sentir pena por la pequeña princesa

Macy: ¿Estas bien PF?

PF: yo no entiendo, yo pensé que me amaba yo no .. noooo…- lagrimas de lava caían de los ojos de la chica, tendió a levantarse y correr para adentrarse en la oscuridad del bosque asta desaparecer .

Mientras tanto finn aturdido por la situación vio volar marcy levantando a una muchacha anaranjada llevándola al bosque, el humano empujo a PB y salió tras marcy pero ya era tarde cuando la alcanzo solo estaba ella y no su amada.

Finn: PF estaba aquí ella … donde esta-fin miraba a todo su alrededor y no hallaba nada mas que arboles y mas arboles

Marcy: se fue no pude detenerla lo siento -decía mientras se acariciaba la quemadura

Finn : noo otra vez la e perdido-cerro los ojos y se tendió en el piso

Marcy: finn…- no supo que mas decir

En lo más adentrado del bosque PF lloraba desconsoladamente pero era observada por alguien que tenía cuentas que ajustar con ella

¿?: Ves no debías haber escapado cariño no vez que saliste herida y estas gastando tu preciosa energía en llorar, bien, bien te pondré el hechizo y jamás te lo sacare otra vez no eres de fiar y tendremos que apurar paso ya que hemos perdido tiempo por tu estúpidas imprudencias así que levántate y camina no me interesa que llores tu tan solo camina...

Fin

Subiré pronto el próximo capitulo y gracias por leer mi primer fic!


	3. Cap 3 Desilusiones

**Bueno si me tarde muchísimo pero tengo que contarles porque, en esos errores de la vida apague mal mi computador…, y se dañó el disco duro :c , pero como los computadores nuevos tienen un sistema de recuperado se auto formatean y eso es bueno pero yo no tenía echo un respaldo y perdí el cap 3 y cap 4 de mi fic y tuve que hacerlos de nuevo por lo que me demore más, les pido disculpa y a los escritores de fic tengan respaldos :c para que no les pase lo que me paso a mi. Bueno no los retraso más y lean el cap 3 c: **

Cap 3: Desilusiones

Finn camina junto a Marcy, con la mirada absorta en sus pensamientos, había visto como su amada desaparecía nuevamente y él no había podido detenerla. Muchas personas pasaban a su lado pero en una dirección contraria a la del, reían, cantaban, ya que tan fenomenal concierto había concluido y en la orilla del escenario se veía PB junto a Jake. El canino estaba confundido porque PB debía dañar a Finn tan cruelmente sabiendo que él amaba a PF y que en un pasado la había amado.

Jake: PB ¿porque besaste? a Finn- le pregunto

PB: Yo… pensé que si lo besaba…-en ese instante Marcy que aún se quejaba del dolor de su mano se sentó a lado de PB, mientras que Finn estaba algo a tras ya que los habitantes del dulce reino deseaban ver y saludar, pues a fin de cuentas era héroe de Ooo. Ya a unos pasos del escenario Jake trato de que el muchacho se despidiera y se fuesen de inmediato a casa, pero no le resulto el humano tenía muchas cosas que decirle a PB y no iba a esperar ni un minuto más.

Finn: PB debemos hablar – frunció el seño

PB: Finn yo… tengo que desmantelar el escenario y guardar cosas ya sabes…-estaba nerviosa no sabía que escusas dar ni como salir de la tan incómoda situación.

Finn: PB tus guardias, Marcy y Jake pueden adelantar con un par de cosas pero debemos hablar ahora puedes dejar de excusarte- seguía con el ceño fruncido.

PB: está bien vayamos al laboratorio-miro hacia el Cielo intentando tomar valentía para poder afrontar la situación.

Ya dentro del laboratorio PB se sentó en un pequeño sofá, con las manos entre sus piernas mirando hacia el suelo.

Finn: ¿Cómo pudiste PB?-pregunto directamente, y sin rodeos

PB: yo… Finn Perdóname por favor, sé que actúe imprudentemente pero no quiero que me odies.

Finn: pero que pretendías con besarme enfrente de tanta gente y más de mi amada -la ira empezaba a subírsele al rostro, estaba rojo

PB: es que yo pensé que si te besaba volverías a sentir amor por mí… No analice las repercusiones que traería esto –se tapó la cara con sus rosadas manos.

Finn: ¿así que enamorarme de ti otra vez? tú misma fuiste la que dijo que lo nuestro era totalmente imposible, que nuestra edad, que solo éramos grandes amigos y nada más, pero ahora vas y me besas como si fueses mi novia hace meses, NO PB las cosas no son así yo no quiero verte más fuiste cruel no solo conmigo si no con PF y ahora tengo que reparar el daño causado por tu arrogancia

PB: ¿arrogancia?, Finn pero si solo te bese como me dices eso, realmente no quiero perder tu amistad pero no es justo que me trates así.

Finn: Claro y cuando tú me ignorabas me tratabas como a un niño, que daba totalmente igual si tenía algo que decir, me voy PB que estés bien- estas últimas palabras tenía un tono de sarcasmo.

PB: Vete Finn pero ya sabes que tendrás que volver por las misiones- se había levantado del sofá para expresar su molestia, El humano estaba siendo cruel, reprochándole emociones pasadas.

Finn: Me voy PB comprende eso, tú tienes suficientes guardias banaba para cuidar las tierras de Ooo así que tan solo déjame tranquilo- camino hacia la salida sin esperar que PB respondiera. Ya fuera tomo Jake del brazo y se lo llevo sin despedirse de Marcy.

* * *

¿?: Por fin llegamos Flamita –suspiro- valla que me diste problemas, nunca creí que un ser tan inestable me trajera problemas para caminar, pero ya estamos aquí

PF: Por favor sácame esto de las muñecas-dijo casi inaudible- yo… yo… - cayo inconsciente

¿?: Creí que nunca aria efecto lo que te di eres bastante dura- sonrío

* * *

Ya en casa Finn se colocaba su piyama para poder descansar, no había tenido tiempo para tragar que había roto con su amada y ni menos que había sido besado por su antiguo amor, tenía que aclararse y nada mejor que dormir para poder entender que no todo era tan malo, meditar un poco sobre sus acciones y contar hasta diez antes de mandar a todo mundo al demonio como ya había hecho con PB.

Jake: oye hermanito ¿estas despierto?- susurro, ya acostado en su cama

Finn: si todavía no logro conciliar el sueño…- suspiro- hay cosas que no logro entender, porque PF rompió conmigo, se que había estado muy distanciado de ella pero eso no significaba que no la amara-cerro los ojos- aparte fui un maldito con PB, ella solo quería expresar sus sentimientos, y eso ¿qué tiene de malo?... nada, nada de malo, pero le dije cosas bastante crueles y… me arrepiento.

Jake: uff hermano estas echo un lio, yo que tu primero dormiría y mañana iría solucionar la pelea con PB, y luego ir al reino de fuego para platicar con PF de porque terminaron y así creo que podrás solucionar las cosas carnalito- sonrío desde su cama.

Finn: gracias Jake, será mejor que descansemos…

Después de haber aclarado o más bien ordenado su vida Finn concilio el sueño.

* * *

POV FLAMA

¿_Dónde estoy? , porque esta todo tan oscuro, auch mis muñecas, ¿pero qué carajos es esto? Cadenas pero queman, tranquila todo va estar bien, Finn vendrá lose, te estaré esperando…_

* * *

El radiante sol golpeaba las ventanas de la fortaleza del árbol dos héroes dormían plácidamente soñando con aventuras inmemorables.

Ya pasadas las 12 del día Finn decidido a levantarse y darse una ducha tremenda ya que olía terrible, mientras se duchaba, Jake se levantaba para preparar un desayuno contundente más bien un almuerzo . Finn ya duchado vestía de unas zapatillas negras con una camisa celeste y unos jeans ajustados azules no estaba usando su gorra tenía el cabello húmedo y brillante.

Jake: ¿qué aras hoy muchacho?

Finn: amm… yom em ir a domme PB- tenia comida en la boca y apenas se le era entendible lo que decía pero Jake ya lo conocía y no necesitaba que su hermano repitiera lo dicho

Jake: pero que bien yo parare donde arcoíris unas horas después nos encontramos aquí- sonrío

Finn se encontraba a las afueras del palacio temeroso de entrar, se preguntaba si PB no lo disculpaba o si las cosas entre ellos jamás serian como antes, las interrogantes no eran contestadas, y el muchacho estaba demasiado avergonzado como para entrar, aunque tampoco iba a ser necesario que entrara.

PB: ¿Finn? – miro extrañada

Finn: PB esto Ho… Hola- tartamudeo

PB: Hola Finn-se sonrojó

Finn: ponemos hablar un momento yo… tengo algo que decirte

PB: Claro, Claro pasemos a mi laboratorio- aun sonrojada

Entraron en silencio Finn por su lado no dejaba de hacer extraños movimientos con las manos, mientras que PB tenía la cabeza baja de vergüenza no sabía si Finn venía a reprocharle más cosas o si la suerte estaba de su lado a disculparse. Ambos se miraron cara a cara esperando que uno el otro dijera algo que activara aquella conversación.

Finn / PB:…LO SIENTO….- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, luego un silencio incomodo plago el laboratorio, pero pequeñas risitas de Finn rompieron sobre él.

Finn: PB perdón actué mal anoche sé que tu intención no era dañarme ni menos hacerme sentir así de mal por eso te pido que me disculpes y que olvides mi estúpida manera de actuar- la miro a los ojos con vergüenza.

PB: Finn: está bien no estoy molesta, estaba asustada pensaba que me odiabas pero también fui imprudente hacia tu persona, por favor deseo que sigamos siento amigos- Sonrío

Finn: claro, claro PB – suspiro- pero debo decirte que me iré por unos días a el reino de fuego… bueno ya sabes por que

PB: si entiendo no te preocupes tendré todo solucionado aquí

Finn: bueno nos vemos en unos días- camino hacia las afueras del palacio acompañado de PB no se decían nada pero luego ya sin darse cuenta estaba llegando a casa.

* * *

_POV PB_

_Porque… él no me ama... Desearía poder hacer algo para que me amara tanto como a PF… espera mis formulas… jajajajaja._

* * *

En la fortaleza del árbol Finn y Jake jugaban con BMO mientras comían toneladas de helado para pasar la tarde más cómodamente, como en los viejos tiempos

Jake: oye ¿qué aras mañana?- mientras tomaba un bocado enorme de helado

Finn- umm yom emm- trago el helado- pues en un rato más tenía pensado salir no sé si estás de acuerdo

Jake: ¿Salir? ¿dónde?- miro extrañado

Finn: Al Reino de Fuego tengo que hablar con PF, ya sabes explicarle lo que sucedió, ¿Querrías ir conmigo?

Jake: Si pues carnalito, como no y a ¿qué hora quieres partir?

Finn: en dos horas mas

Jake: Si está bien –siguió jugando mientras quedaban panzones de helado

Ya pasada una hora, alguien toco a una puerta. Finn y abrió.

Marcy: Hola Finn, como estas, Espero que no los haya despertado es bastante tarde…

Finn: No Marcy, de hecho nos vamos de salida

Marcy: A esta hora, y ¿dónde van?-pregunto curiosa

Finn: Al Reino de Fuego

Marcy: jeje pero que picaron muchacho, ya veo, no les molesta que los acompañe

Finn: No para nada bueno, iré a buscar a Jake- Subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación –oye hermanito ya vamos, incluso Marcy ira con nosotros

Jake: ¿si? Que bien, llame a Flambo y me dijo que nos esperaría a las afueras del reino para ponernos el escudo protector.

Al salir de casa Finn iba a un paso rápido, Marcy volaba sobre ellos y les contaba como los inútiles intentos de los guardias banana por guardar el escenario el día del concierto fueron un fracaso, ella había tenido que quedarse hasta antes del amanecer para guardar todo y como recompensa PB le había concedido que podría hacer otro concierto pero en un algún tiempo muy futuro.

Jake: Miren muchachos Flambo, HOLAAA-grito para llamar la atención del flameante amigo

Flambo: Hola Amigos ¿cómo están?

Finn: bien, bien, ¿podrías ponernos el escudo?-la ansiedad del muchacho era tremenda

Flambo: eh… tranquilo ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Finn: mmm… vengo a ver a PF-se sonrojo

Flambo: ¿PF? Hace días no la veo para serte honesto, pero deberías ir a ver al Rey Flama él sabrá donde está, bueno les pondré el hechizo- hiso unos movimientos extraños y dijo una palabras en un idioma desconocido para los visitantes. Luego todos estaban azules incluso hasta Marcy.

Finn: jaja Marcy te ves extraña, siempre gris y ahora azul en todo caso igual te viene- sonrío

Marcy: pero que simpático Finn-dijo irónicamente

Los tres caminaron directamente a salón Real donde estaba el Rey Flama en su trono con los ojos cerrados, al parecer dormido, pero eso no le importo a Finn

Finn: Oye Rey Flama- tomo una piedra y se la tiro a la cara

Rey Flama: Soldados, vengan acá, MATENLOS- se despertó exaltado y enojado.

Jake: no, no Reycito, bájele a las revoluciones, hemos venido a hablar con usted

Finn: Si quiero saber dónde está PF

Rey Flama: ¿PF? ¿Acaso no sabes?, ¿ella no te dijo…?-miro a la tropa de soldados que había llegado al salón- pueden volver a descansar falsa alarma

Finn: No me dijo nada- miro dudoso

Rey Flama: ya veo…

Finn comenzó a perder la paciencia, su novia, más bien su ex novia, no estaba por ningún lado y el único que poseía la repuesta no se la brindaba, esto ya no calmaba la ansiedad de Finn.

Rey Flama: espero que tengas tiempo, porque lo que te diré es bastante largo…

Fin

**Hola que tal lectores ¿les gusto? Espero que si en el próximo cap las sabremos quién es nuestro místico personaje… chan chan chaaaaaan y más, también debo agradecer a:**

**Ghostbell777 **

**Odradem**

**NewClouS**

**Por sus comentarios, Estoy trabajando en el tema de mi errores ortográficos y espero que se valla notado en los capítulos, gracias y pronto subiré el cap 4 **

**Saludos!**


	4. Cap 4 Grandes Confesiones

**Hola queridos lectores c: espero disfruten el cap. sé que no me demore tanto pero tuve un fin de semanita muy atareado, bueno espero les guste! A leer**

**Cap 4 Grandes Confesiones**

Era lo suficientemente tarde como para que cada persona que se encontraba en el reino de fuego ya estuviera envueltos por el sueño. Finn Marcy y Jake se habían acomodado para escuchar los que el Rey Flama quería decir, aunque Finn Se sentía impaciente pero aria lo que fuera por entender donde estaba su amada princesa.

Rey Flama: Sean amplios de mente-se acomodó en tu trono y miro a Finn atentamente- Hace muchísimos años el Reino de Fuego estaba constituido por una gran familia Real, Una madre y Reina capas de todo por su familia y un Rey que hacia lo suficiente por su pueblo, juntos tenían 12 bellos hijos, 11 hombres y la menor una mujer. Ellos eran felices estaban en paz con todos los otros reinos y no tenían intenciones de crear problemas. Las cosas fueron perfectas, hasta el año en que la menor de sus hijos cumplió dieciocho años, la Reina murió. El Rey no tenía ganas de continuar con su mandato extrañaba a su dulce amada y al poco tiempo murió. Pero aquello no era el problema, todo comenzó cuando el tan extenso Reino de Fuego debía dividirse en 12 hijos. Una parte de decidió seguir los ideales del hermano mayor, su madures, experiencia lo hacían más confiable, pero no más preparado, mientras que la menor había decidido valerse como autoridad, para mantener el legado de su fallecida madre. Juntos no congeniaban, el muchacho pensaba que había que reprimir al pueblo para poder tener más poder, el Reino se Fuego debía ser malvado mientras que ella decía que las cosas no se debían hacer a la fuerza, ninguno de los dos quería ceder a las peticiones del otro, así que la gran familia se separó en dos bandos, Flama mayor y Flama Menor. Los habitantes fueron obligados a separase según lo que les representaba mejor y tuvieron que crear ejércitos para comenzar a luchar por los ideales de cada bando los 12 hermanos eran luego dos grupos de 6. La hermana menor tenía una convicción de estratega que mientras menos gente saliera herida era mejor, mientras que el mayor prefería la fuerza el poder para acabar con su hermana. Los reinos de los alrededores decidieron cortar comunicaciones para no crear conflictos externos. Mucha gente decidió escaparse y no escoger, pero las tropas de Flama Mayor estaban en cada rincón del territorio que les correspondía y los obligaba a ser sometidos. Hubieron pequeñas batallas las cuales acababan por ser ganadas por Flama menor su estrategia era esperar a que ellos atacaran y luego envestirlos en donde menos lo pensaban, pero esto no le importaba a Flama Mayor seguían enviando gente a morir en, una de las batallas envió a uno de sus hermanos a pelear, y este murió, Flama menor no pudo creer que había matado a su hermano, pero ella no podía hacer nada al respecto él había escogido aquel bando y ella no iba a detenerse por su muerte. Siguieron los ataques, cada día era más difícil crear estrategia ya que se habían dado cuenta de su forma de atacar y como la fuerza de Flama Mayor era poderosa los ejércitos de Flama Menor comenzaban a perder. Un día se le pidió a un muchacho de 18 años el comandar una batalla donde Flama menor iba a atacar, estaba cansada de mandar a su gente a morir, ella no se quedaría sin pelear por sus propias convicciones. Fue en las entradas del palacio real, donde antiguamente comía una familia completa ahora se acercaban para matarse. Ella con su flameante cabellera, estaba atenta a dar la autorización de ataque, se veía nerviosa, ella solo miro al comandante y sonrió, así comenzaron los ataques de fuego de una lado a otro era un estallido de lava que no cesaba, el comandante le cubría la espalda a Flama Menor pero de un descuido dejo que una bola carbonizada y hechizada la golpeara, quedo totalmente estupefacto, siguió atacando no podía parar, se acomodó mejor para cubrir el cuerpo de la dama y que no fuera nuevamente atacada, estaba rodeado por seis soldados del cuerpo enemigo, era solo él, comenzó a avanzar y a lanzar llamaradas de fuego pero ciertos soldados pudieron esquivarlas mientras que otros ya caían al suelo, para su fortuna ciertos guerreros amigos se llevaban a la mujer que estaba inconsciente, pero él siguió matando y golpeando. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, aquella batalla fue ganada por Flama Mayor, mientras que el poco ejército que había quedado a Flama menor se quedó desconsolado al saber que su líder estaba en riesgo vital, hacían lo posible por salvarla. El comandante solo quería terminar la guerra, y sin que lo pidiera apareció una silueta desconocida, se le acercó y le comenzó a hablar sobre que podrían ganar fácilmente, pero el comandante no estaba nada convencido de eso, le dijo que realmente había perdido las esperanzas, pero la desconocida silueta se presento era un poderoso mago elemental capas de aumentar al poder, como el de anularlo, su nombre Ocet un tipo poderoso, el comándate comenzó a esperanzarse así que el mago le ofreció una trato te darle todo el poder elemental a él y a sus tropas, claramente el acepto pero hubo un gran problema él debía entregar a la futura heredera al trono del Reino de Fuego. Al Comandante no le importo esa parte del trato, así que tan solo acepto, creyó que la joven líder moriría y el seria el salvador de sus ideales. Así que aquel mismos día de verano, durante la noche en los limite establecidos por Flama Mayor, el comandante y las pocas tropas restantes que no habían salido heridas en la batalla anterior, esperaban expectantes la señal de autorización para atacar, mientras en el palacio la joven mujer luchaba por su vida, las heridas que tenía no la dejaban salir del coma, y apenas podía recuperarse. La autorización se brindó y una serie de explosiones comenzaron a destruir todo aquello echo por Flama Mayor, el ataque para ellos había sido sorpresa y dado que la batalla anterior la habían ganado no esperaban un ataque así, la gente gritaba y de apoco sus vidas acababan el Comandante estaba segado por la venganza, atacaba niños, mujeres no le importaba nada en uno de sus desenfrenados ataque acabo con la vida de uno de los hermanos de Flama Mayor al lanzarles una flama explosiva, y así a cada vez menos habitantes y soldados iban quedándoles al bando enemigo. Flama Mayor se encontraba escondido en un bunker subterráneo, de los límites del Reino hacia el exterior, creía que estaba seguro pero el comándate había obligado a soldados a filtrar su posición, siguió su camino y encontró aquella pequeña puerta, tan solo con mirarla la había hecho estallar, Flama mayor perplejo cayo de rodillas poniendo las manos en la nuca para dejarse asesinar, el comandante querían vengar las heridas de su líder, así que sin pensarlo lo mato, habían ganado la guerra, que mejor noticia, salió de los laberintos subterráneos para aclamarle sus pocos compañeros que habían ganado la guerra. Los pocos ciudadanos sobrevivientes se les obligo a tomar partido de Flama Menor, pero aquella joven dama había sanado a los pocos días de haber ganado la guerra, ella no podía contralar la felicidad de haber sobrellevado sus ideales, tan solo le quedaba levantar el Reino de fuego. Así fue ella comenzó, a restablecer las comunicaciones con el entorno, y a reconstruir el hogar que tanto amaban sus padres. Pero la vida había dado muchas vueltas para ella, después de la guerra se había enamorado de la valentía del comandante, tan heroico , tan inspirador, lo amaba ciegamente pero aquel joven se mantenía al margen, recordaba todos los días que la veía, que si estaban juntos tendría que entregar a la heredera al trono a un total desconocido –Trago saliva- Pero él siempre la había admirado por su valentía tan joven y tan decidida de mantener el legado de su familia, también lo hacían temblar , estaba enamorado y las cosas eran innegables estarían juntos tarde o temprano y aunque él había hecho un trato horroroso, se había prometido el jamás decirle como habían ganado la guerra, después de todo él quería seguir siendo el héroe de su corazón. Empezaron a salir, y a los meses ya eran una pareja que andaba ayudando a realzar el reino de fuego , eran una hermosa combinación, luego que había pasado un año se casaron, meses después la Reina estaba embarazada, los temores de Rey crecían, que le pasaría a la pequeña, el mago recordaría el trato, no quería hacerle daño a su amada, así que al momento de que él bebe naciera decidió que se lo llevaran lo más lejos posible, se le dijo a la Reyna que había muerto, mientras que el Rey la había trasladado a un lugar lejano pero para su mala suerte el carro por el que era trasportada la niña había sido atacado por vándalos ladrones , mataron a todos y la niña jamás apareció, la reina no podía creer que su bebe había nacido muerto, pero el Rey estaba hay para consolarla, pero era culpable de que la niña hubiera muerto, siendo que había nacido viva. Pasaron tres años de la muerte del bebe y nacía otra pequeña ternura ,pero el rey no podía mandarla lejos y volverle a mentir a su amada, la niña era tan inestable que para la protección de los otros reinos debía ser vigilada, la madre felizmente le puso Fayre era igual a ella, pero aparte de tener la gema de su frente debieron ponerle una en el pecho para controlar su inestabilidad, la Reyna era tan buena madre que el Rey olvidaba su trato a ratos, pero aquella idea de que en cualquier momento se la llevarán le partía el alma. Fayre cumplió de 5 años y su madre murió sorpresivamente, después de enterarse del trato del Rey con el mago, él no podía ocultarle más aquella culpa y su amada murió de tristeza- estas últimas palabras pronunciadas por el Rey Flama sonaron amargas y dolorosas, Finn escuchaba expectante mientras que el Rey Flama trataba de volver a centrarse en la historia pero lo último que había dicho lo había bloqueado como si hubiera recordado algo tan amargo que hasta el color de su flama se había puesto pálida, cerró los ojos unos minutos e intento proseguir- Fayre fue encerrada en una lámpara ya que traía caos y destrucción , el Rey había sufrido tanto que había olvidado el tener corazón y se volvió malvado, la dejo hay hasta los 14 años, Finn esta historia no es nada más ni nada menos que la explicación de porqué no está PF, el mago Ocet se la llevo, lamento que salgas también herido por lo que hice, yo era aquel comandante que termino siendo Rey Del Reino de fuego, mi hija Fayre, no sé si sabias que se llamaba así está en peligro, sé que él no tiene buenas intenciones y desde el principio cuando me hablo lo note, pero mi sed de venganza me cegó y ahora todos sufren las consecuencias de algo que cometí más yo- se levantó y bajo los escalone hasta donde Finn estaba y le entrego un pequeño cofre y se fue.

Finn consternado no sabía que pensar, su amada secuestrada por las manos de un tipo poderoso, se le creaba un nudo, ¿quería llorar? O matar a un padre irresponsable. Jake y Marcy esperaban que Finn dijera algo pero era más que obvia la decisión que había tomado…

**¿Qué ara nuestro héroe? ¿Qué le estará pasando a PF? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo…**

**Espero les haya, gustad estoy buscando maneras de mejorar mi redacción con el entorno, me cuesta pero sé que puedo mejorar, es mi primer fic y me encanta como voy, siempre hacia pequeños cuentos de niña c: pero ahora me encanta y are lo mejor para reparar las cosas que fallo, bueno no vemos pronto si ven no me demore mucho así que pronto llegara el cap 5 gracias, por leer mi historia :D**

**Saludos, gracias por sus comentarios, y espero no me hayan encontrado muy trágica D:¡?**


End file.
